sbbbfandomcom-20200215-history
Collokey
collokey was a houseguest in Sandbox Big Brother 1. He is well remembered for the speech that partly saved him from being evicted over N1ed and for his rap during the creative competition the same week. He was also the biggest cause of paranoia for the eventual winner of the game, TheStyleAisle. Sandbox Big Brother 1 "Hey! Collokey here, but you can call me Collo. I'm 26, but what I lack in youth, I make up for with immaturity. I'm here to be middle of the pack, get stabbed in the back, and eat lots of snacks. Can't wait to awkwardly stare all of you down!" collokey entered the house night 1 along with the other 15 houseguests. He managed to stay under the radar during the first week, but during the second week, to everyone's surprise including his own, he managed to win the HoH. He decided that the fairest thing duing his HoH would be to nominate the most inactive people, and so he nominated BaneofMafia and killic33. When Sports123492 won the PoV, there was a lot of talk inside his HoH Room and he was convinced to backdoor Ally. However, the PoV wasn't used and his nominations remained the same, sending BaneofMafia home in a 8-2 vote. During the next following weeks he managed to stay safe from nominations, although a lot of HoHs ended up always giving him the last key as a joke, which everyone enjoyed except for him. He spent time making alliances and allies. On deandean's hell week, while he wasn't a target, he called him out on the fact he threatened to nominate people that didn't talk to him but then he didn't bother talking with most people. During week 7, after Ally saved herself with a PoV, she warned collokey that he was a possible renomination target. However this ended up not happening as TheStyleAisle decided to renominate Seplo. During week 8, collokey is the only person to vote out N1ed, in order to protect Ally. After the eviction, he gets called out on this but he denies it, although most of the house doesn't believe him. On week 9, he submits a rap and it's lyrics for the Creative Competition. However, he doesn't win, and under killic33's HoH, he gets nominated alongside N1ed. TheStyleAisle ends up winning the PoV, but decides not to use it. collokey then decided to call out the house for targetting him over N1ed, who according to him was playing everyone. Between that and the rumours about the F5 HoH, collokey got saved in a 5-0 vote. His peace doesnt last long, as week 10, he is nominated by TheTigress, alongside Seplo. This leads to a heated fight between him and TheTigress. However, luckily enough, he is able to win the PoV and save himself. During week 11, he initially manages to stay safe during Seplo's HoH. After TheStyleAisle won the PoV and decided to not use it, collokey was apparently safe for the week, but a few hours later, TheTigress uses her Hidden PoV and saves herself, and sadly, collokey is put up as the renomination and is later evicted in a 3-0 vote. Before leaving he recommends the house to go to Final 2 with TheTigress, as there was no way she was getting any Jury votes, according to him. During his stay in the Jury House, he continues to be one of the biggest TheTigress haters. When it came to the final vote however, after seeing the speeches, he admitted that he changed his mentality from "Voting TheStyleAisle to making TheTigress lose" to "Voting TheStyleAisle because he genuinely deserves to win" collokey's Jury Speech Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Trivia * collokey, like other participants in the Sandbox Big Brother series, also participated in the Epicmafia Big Brother series, getting 15th place in EMBB5. * He was the oldest houseguest of the season and the Sandbox Big Brother series so far. * During a poll given to the viewers during the Week 11, he was the winner of "Who do you want to win the game?" with 24,14% of the votes. * During the Touchy Subjects competition he was voted as the "Sexiest of the house" * He is so far the only houseguest of the series to get saved by every voter in a nomination but then also be evicted by every voter in his next nomination. * He was the first Jury member to win an HoH * He was a runner-up for "America's Favorite" award.